


Beach Party

by oneglowstick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu - Freeform, Lifeguards, M/M, No Angst, beach, beach party, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneglowstick/pseuds/oneglowstick
Summary: Suga just cant seem to take him eyes off that life guardthis is just me rewriting an old wattpad promt i wrote a long time ago
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 29





	Beach Party

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!! :) thats it

"YAYYYY BEACH TIME HAHAHA!!"  
hinata jumps out of the car so fast it almost felt as if you didnt see him, kageyama was right behind him though as they were now racing to the water. Nishinoya and tanaka were just slightly behind them but they grabbed the beach balls and volleyballs first and then they were on their way also. Asahi and suga grabbed the blankets and a small picnic basket they packed. well more like kiyoko packed but she said she wanted to do it so they let her.

"ugghh asahi i swear to god im gonna get burnntttt" suga said whining with a sad puppy dog face and asahi just laughed softly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"dont worry suga you will be fine, im pretty sure we packed some sun block. umm im pretty sure i did..." asahi now had this nervous look on his face trying to remember if he packed sunblock or not.  
suga was wearing a plain white shirt with some blue swim pants with some sunglasses. asahi said he shouldnt bring them bc he could get sunglasses shaded burns on his face but suga just kept telling him that hes wearing them to look like a badass. asahi had on one of those button up flower shirts that was unbuttoned all the way and he had no shirt son under that with some black swimming pants.

they walked out to the sand a good distance from the water but not super far from it. they set up the umbrella they brought and the blankets keeping a small chat as the grins grew. the others were already in the water splashing around like small children but asahi decided this was a good way to take a break from all of the school stuff. everyone needed a break since exam were coming up and all anybody could think about was that and that was just not healthy without a break. 

suga instantly sat down under the umbrella away from the sun with his poor pale sensitive skin. he grabbed the bag and looked through it coming to the conclusion that they didnt end up bringing sunblock.

"dang no sunblock, well i dont mind just sitting here in the shade watching everyone so dont worry- asahi?!? the hells wrong??" suga asked seeing asahis face filled with dissapointment.

"sorryyyy suggaaa this was my idea and i already forgot important stuff now everyones gonna be burnt and its all my faauullttt" he whined and frowned sitting next to suga on the blanket with a flop and bump into the hard sand under the blanket. suga instantly smacked the back of asahis neck with a loud laugh.

"dont be so negative you big baby!! everyone forgets stuff, plus, when we get back to school, the looks on their faces will be hilarious when i get to smack them." suga said with a very evil looking smirk. asahi couldnt help but laugh at that because their faces would be pretty funny. 

they both looked up and you could see all of them in the water still, kageyama looked a second away from trying to literally drown hinata, kiyoko and yachi were talking while looking for shells.

today was pretty hot out but it wasnt like florida hot in the middle of summer. there were no clouds out and there were birds everywhere. it was actually really pretty out today, suga always loved pretty days, it just made you feel amazing to be outside on a good day. the sand was soft and it was fun to shove ur feet into, and if you got ur feet deep enough the sand got cold, it was nice. asahi grabbed the picnic basket and started to look through it. he pulled out a container of watermelon and the moment he opened it, it was like a magical wave was sent and all the boys were back at the blanket eating the watermelon and laughing. 

even the girls showed up, this seriously was one of the best moments suga has bad in the past month with school and stuff.

"hey could we get popsicles?! im literally frying like an egg in this sun!!!" noya stated frowned and tanaka just laughed at him but he agreed with noya about the popsicles. 

"that actually doesnt sound like a terrible idea, but first suga you have to get in the water with us!!!" hinata smiled and grabbed sugas hand pulling him away from the blanket and running to the water where they all started to play again. suga tried to run away at some point but they dunked him in the water.

"you guys are gonna pay for that i promise it!!!" suga yelled pumping his fist in the air at them and they all laughed sticking their tongues out at him. now suga was wet and he was starting to burn, it hadnt even been 5 minutes!!!

he looked back at the blanket and he saw kiyoko and asahi talking, but they looked very suspicious, they kept whispering to themselves. suga narrowed his eyes at them and started to walk over to them as he rung out the water from his shirt, or as much as he could. he didnt like secrets, especially when they were secret from him. 

"hey you two!!! what are you talking about, you know how i feel about secrets!!!" he yelled. something stopped him in his tracks for a moment though, he felt eyes on him, just barely but he felt them. it was like slow motion. as he was walking back he glanced over to the lifeguard stand and he was in awe. he saw the most handsome life guard he had ever seen. he had short black hair and he was very well built along with the normal lifeguard outfit and whistle but no shirt, damn that was hot. he felt his face getting hot also but he wasnt sure if it was from the sun or from the fact he just saw some sort of model man. 

he finally got to the blanket and he sat down next to asahi with asahi in the middle of him and kiyoko. they were both looking at suga with wide. obvious smirked.   
"hey i know im sexy af but whats with the smirks, you are being very obvious something is up..." he said frowning at them and they both looked at each other and then giggled softly smirking again.

"come on!!! fess up already!!!" suga whined now getting annoyed as he wiped his wet hair again from his face.

kiyoko smiles and she leans over just to make sure only suga and asahi could hear her.  
"mr lifeguard hasnt been able to keep his eyes off you the moment you stepped out from under the umbrella." she whispered and they were both smirking again

suga sat there in disbelief. 

"like, the one sorta right there behind us?" he asked giving a low point of the stand where that beautiful life guard was and they both nodded quickly.  
it took a moment but once the realization hit suga his face was up in flames and his eyes widened. "w-what?!! are you guys playing with me because t-thats not funny!!!" he said and they both burst out laughing.

"we arent messing with you, you should go talk to him" asahi stated and they both looked at him with puppy eyes but suga shook his head so violently that his head may fall off  
"no way you guys are crazy!! and hes working so im not gonna interrupt him!!" suga almost yelled and asahi nodded

"he is right, he probably shouldnt bother him while hes working." they sighed and agreed to make suga do it later,

finally, asahi and kiyoko got up to go finally get in the water so suga was sitting on the blanket alone for almost the rest of the trip. he didnt mind it though, it was a very calming experience.   
Though he had to admit he had a hard time stopping himself from glancing over to stare at the lifeguard for a few seconds before turning away again. he felt at time the lifeguards stare right back at him.

and now it was time for everyone to go, everyone was tired and warn out. tanaka and noya kept begging for popsicles so suga finally got up and walked over to the small beach store they had right at the top of the sand by the entrance. he walked inside and breathed in the fresh smell of sand and cool air conditioning. it was nice to be out of the hot sun but his cheeks burned from the burns he could feel coming onto his face. 

"hello!! could i get some popsicles and water?" suga asked and the very kind woman up from got him exactly that

the only catch though was that they did not sell bags so suga was gonna have to carry all of it out be himself. he was excited for the challenge. he was finally able to put all of it in his hands and under his arms pits etc. 

"thank you very mu-!!!" right as suga was going to exit the store, the door flung open and he slammed into someones chest causing him to drop some of the waters.

"im so sorry!!" both suga and the other man said together. suga went to grab a bottle but the man went and grabbed at same bottle so suga just ended up grabbing this mans hand on accident. he looked up to see who this mystery person was and sugas face flushed instantly. mr oh famous life guard was standing right there, and suga was holding his hand.

that made suga instantly pull his hand away and he started grabbing other things all flustered and clumsy now. "im so s-sorry about that i didnt e-even see you coming in!!" suga explained and the man laughed softly and smiled. "its no problem at all i didnt even see you exiting so that was my fault also." he smiled and he handed suga the waters and popsicles till his hands were full again.   
"here lemme introduce myself, im daichi sawamura, you are?" 

"oh!! my name is sugawara koushi but people just call me suga." he smiled this bright smile that could kill people including daichi, it was so cute.

"well nice to meet you suga" he smiled. wow daichi was a lot more built and handsome up close....damn...  
he didnt realize he was staring till daichi asked him a question because daichi happened to be staring at him also.

"hey suga are you wearing sunblock?" he asked and suga laughed in defeat

"nooo im not heh, my friend forgot to pack it on accident, i swear i havent been out long i just burn very easily, mostly around my face.." he smiled and sighed. daichi smiled and reached into his own bag and pulled out some of his own sun block, he put two dots of it on his thumbs and he looked at suga

"here look at him real quick." he stated and suga did so instantly staring at him, just like he had been doing a moment earlier. he felt daichis cold thumbs run across cheeks and under his eyes and he could just feel his face reddening. once daichi finished he smiled and he grabbed some waters from sugas hand.

"i saw where you guys were sitting earlier, ill help you bring these out to them since im on my break." he smiled and suga nodded "thank you so much!!!"  
"no problem sweetheart" he replied with a small smirk and suga face just continued to burst out in flames along with the tips of his ears.

they walked back and everyone was silent at first to see a new face but they instantly all became friends, i mean of course tanaka and noya were the firsts to speak up because of daichis job as a life guard. they all started to chat while they ate popsicles, it was really...really nice, besides the feeling of asahi and kiyoko smirking at suga the whole entire time as suga and daichi talked. 

soon enough they all started to pack up, while everyone was packing up daichi pulled suga aside real quick.

"hey suga, sorry if this is so sudden but could i get ur number..?" he asked politely. you could see the soft tint of pink on his cheeks and suga smiled softly and even though he looked calm on the outside he was a literal mess on the inside, he was practically screaming inside his mind,

"oh y-yeah defiantly!!! could i have a pen?" suga asked and daichi nodded giving him a pen. he didnt have any paper cause they were at a beach so suga grabbed daichis hand softly and he wrote his number on his hand smiling. 

"COME ON SUGA WE ARE LEAAVVIINNGGG" you could hear hinata yelling and suga nodded looking over at him

"ill call you!! thanks for the help daichi" suga smiled and as quick as lightning suga kissed daichis cheek before waving and running off with the others. he had never been so excited for someone to call him in his life.  
as suga left daichi had his hand on his cheek and he smiled softly with a now bright blush on his cheeks 

asahi and kiyoko were waiting for suga by the car smirking  
"soooo???" they said together and suga shooed them off smiling like a big dumb idiot

they should come back to this beach more often.


End file.
